The Bet
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Blaise bets Draco that he can’t get Harry Potter to kiss him, but will he prove Blaise wrong? Slash, MPreg, HPDM, mild HPCD


**The Bet**

Summary: Blaise bets Draco five Galleons that he can't get Harry Potter to kiss him. Will Draco prove him wrong? HP/DM, mild CD/HP Dedicated to the deceased show Radio Active!

Warnings: Slash, AU, OOC, Post GoF, M-PREG, possible spoilers and mild graphicy scenes

Notes: This story is based on an episode I saw on a show called 'Radio Active'. It's a totally awesome show, and it got kicked off the air! Shitty, hmm? Well, this is dedicated to the show! I have all episodes on home made tapes, and I never get tired of watching them! I get lots of my ideas for my stories from different TV shows and movies, so that you should know, just in case. MY FIRST D/H!

Disclaimer: JKR officially owns Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Other characters are hers as well, unless they are random, an OC if you will. Other companies such as Warner Bros., Scholastic Books own Harry Potter as well, or... parts of it, I suppose.

* * *

**The Bet**

**Dedicated to Radio Active**

* * *

"Oh, really?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco Malfoy, who were both sitting in the Slytherin Common Room on one of the couches. "Well, I know for a fact that you can't get Potter to kiss you."

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice. "Are you nutters, Zabini?"

Blaise grinned. "No, in fact, I am totally sane."

"Really? I missed that."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "So… you think you could get Potter to kiss you?"

Draco sneered. "If I could, I would. But all Houses frown upon that, Blaise. Relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's unheard of, these days."

"Really?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. "So why am I with Hermione?"

Draco spit out his pumpkin juice all over Blaise, who looked disgusted and wiped himself off with the hand of his robes. "What the fuck? Zabini, you never told me that!"

Blaise grinned. "I knew you'd react in a way similar to what you just did."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Fine. I accept your challenge."

Blaise grinned again. "I bet you Five Galleons you can't get Potter to kiss you."

"And if I do, you owe me Five Galleons," Draco sneered.

They shook hands on it.

The next day was quiet for one Harry Potter, but he was unaware of what awaited for him at the Slytherin table where one Draco Malfoy was sitting, watching him expectantly, though Harry never noticed.

"Harry!" he heard a voice call his name. "I've been trying to get you to listen to me for ten minutes!" it was Ron.

He looked at Ron apologetically. "Sorry, Ron. I guess I spaced out a bit."

Ron nodded. "I guess you did. Hey, did you know Malfoy has been watching you lately?"

Harry turned his head towards the Slytherin Table, when Draco lowered his eyes onto his plate.

"I don't see him staring at me," Harry stated.

"Duh, that would ruin the point!" Ron almost yelled, but thought better of it.

Harry only nodded and returned to his plate of food, daydreaming over silly things.

Ron sighed exasperatedly and turned back to his plate as well, though kept a close watch on Malfoy throughout the entire meal. It wasn't good to get on Ron Weasley's badside if someone did something to one of his friends.

He would purposely make Malfoy's life a living hell.

Blaise and Draco had retired to their Common Room for the day. Draco seeing that no one was around, went over to his trunk and took out a Muggle magazine.

He knew it was perposterous, but since Potter was raised by Muggles he might be turned on by some of this stuff. The magazine was called _'Romance Weekly'_ (A/N: that's not real BTW) and looked through the index until he found the exact thing he needed. An article with the heading:

"Ten things women look for in men or want men to have"

And then there was one for gay couples or any kind of sex couple. He took the first article, seeing as if anyone was a woman if they got in a relationship, it was Potter.

_Ten things women look for in men or want men to have:_

_**1. **Sensitivity_

_**2.** A sense of humor_

_**3.** Someone that listens to them instead of staring at their chest or thinking up ways to get them into the sack_

_**4.** They absolutely have **GOT TO BE **romantic! Nice restaurants, bubble baths with candles, rose petals, flowers, that sort of thing_

Draco coughed hardly as he read that one. _'Would number four work for Potter?'_

_**5.** Try and not be possessive. Some women may enjoy it, though others don't_

_**6. **Being good, public wise. Meaning in pure simple English, no cheating on your girl (even though that's technically **NOT** public), and you sometimes have to have a good reputation, depending on the girl. Saying if she was one of the popular ones, and most popular girls only go out with popular men_

_**7.** Don't usher her into having sex so fast. If she's uncomfortable in the relationship at first, try to reassure her that it will be okay in the end, and wait until **SHE'S** ready to have sex, mainly because you men are always ready when a hot chick comes along_

_**8. **Be open with them. That kind of falls under number two, but it still applies here_

_**9. **Don't be a stuck up, rich snob. The majority of popular girls like it, but the majority of… well, 'lower class' (so as not insulting) don't_

Draco laughed nervously. Number nine was certainly something he needed to work on, that was for sure. If he wanted Potter to kiss him, that is.

_**10.** Say 'I love you' alot. Most men when girls say those three simple words are at aloss for what to say. Either that, or they don't feel the same way._

**_ONE IMPORTANT REMINDER: Be sure of what you are going to do before you act! Example. Say if you are about to say those three simple words to your girl, and you're still unsure of your feelings. DON'T say it unless you're sure that it's true, don't hurt their feelings! DON'T MESS UP WHAT IS PROBABLY THE BEST RELATIONSHIP YOU'VE EVER HAD!_**

Draco sighed. He had really gotten himself into a big mess this time. He should have never got into Blaise's bet anyway. What the hell was he thinking, trying to get Potter… Potter, of all people, To kiss him. It was hopeless.

"Don't give up hope, dear," the Magical mirror said in his dormitory. Draco ignored it and continued to stare at the article, working out a plan. "You haven't lost the battle yet. You don't lose until it's over when one side falls."

"You mirrors have been hanging around Dumbledore and Merlin too long, you're beginning to talk to them." Draco told it and then silenced the mirror with a simple '_Silencio_' spell.

All was quiet once more.

The next day, Ron was finding out a way to corner Draco alone and talk to him, well, threaten him, is what he called it. If he was going to get something on with Harry, he'd better listen to Harry's best friend first! Or there would be trouble!

After COMC, Draco was pulled aside by none other than Ron Weasley, who was glaring at him with such hatred it shocked even him. That was something to say, because hardly anything shocked him these days, except for the fact that Blaise Zabini was going out with the slut of Hogwarts.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco snarled. "I don't want to waste my precious time alone with you."

"Not what I want either, Malfoy," Ron replied. "I caught you staring yesterday."

Draco's eyes widened and Ron sneered. "So... you fancy Harry, do you, Malfoy? I'll tell you one thing - if you hurt him, you're gonna wish you had never been born!"

He couldn't believe this! Weasel thought they were an item? He needed to get his brain thinking along the right path again.

"Trust me, Weasel, I have not now, nor ever been, interested in Potter Whore," Draco replied, even though he knew it was untrue and harsh.

Ron gasped and his eyes widened. His lips formed a sneer as he glared at his most hated arch nemesis. "That's it, Malfoy! That was the last straw!"

"I am so scared," Draco said mockingly.

Ron glared again. "Nobody calls Harry a whore in front of me and gets away with it. Bastard," he hissed. He never saw the onlookers, however Draco noticed a few people coming towards them.

"Weasley, you're making a scene," Draco hissed through gritted teeth and embarrassment.

Ron had enough of this. "**I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF I'M MAKING A SCENE, YOU TWITCHY, LITTLE FERRET! HARRY IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I WILL NOT STAND BY AND WATCH WHILE YOU SPY ON HIM AND THINK OF WAYS TO ONLY HURT HIM AND RUIN HIS LIFE!**" his eyes then got so cold that Draco froze where he was. "From now on, Malfoy, you're life is going to be a living hell."

With that, Ron stalked off towards the castle.

Draco gaped at him until he disappeared. Did he seriously think he was out to hurt Potter? No, quite the opposite, in fact.

---

"Ron, did you really do that…?" Harry asked.

The redhead nodded and draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. "No one messes with **MY** best mate and gets away with it."

"At least Ron is taking things a bit seriously." Hermione smiled. "And it was a good thing that he didn't hex Malfoy - or the other way around."

Harry nodded. "D'you really think Draco's changed?"

Hermione was shocked by that question. "Harry-Harry, do you fancy Malfoy?"

Harry looked flabbergasted. "What? No! Absolutely not! Did you think I did fancy him?"

"Well, just by the way you asked that... I thought-"

"I have never now, nor never, been interested in Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione grinned, knowing he was lying.

Draco made his way to the Dungeons, when a noise caught his ears. He looked all around for the source. Finding none, he followed the noise until it became louder.

Crying.

Someone was crying. Pathetic, he instantly thought.

But when he saw the person sitting on one of the steps of the Grand Staircase and crying, he noticed they were in Gryffindor and had messy black hair.

That was all he could tell.

He hid behind a wall as soon as he saw the person start to lift their head - his eyes almost bulged out of his head. _POTTER!_

Harry Potter never cried.

Then again, Draco realised he was only pretending to be strong for everyone around him. Having the weight of the world on your shoulders did that to you.

"Harry?" a voice asked, causing both boys to jump. Harry turned to see Ron looking at him worriedly. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing," he replied, wiping his eyes with a shaky hand. Ron caught in and held it gently. Draco watched them from afar.

"Harry, something's wrong," Ron stated. "Tell me."

"You know C-Cedric, right?" Harry asked. Ron suddenly glared at a wall before turning back to Harry.

"What'd he do?"

"Well- it- it's hard to e-explain, really," Harry replied. "I went to see him... and to tell him something, and when I did, he dumped me like yesterday's garbage."

Ron growled. "What did you have to tell him?"

"I-I-I'm…pregnant," Harry replied, closing his eyes, fighting back tears and waited for the blow to come, the moment where Ron would hate him for the rest of his life.

Draco bit back a gasp. He knew Diggory was an areshole, but this was too much! Dumping Potter for something like that? Ridiculous!

Ron had wide eyes, but instantly looked at Harry's closed ones, instantly thinking that Harry was wondering when the blow would come. Instead of blowing up on him (that was the last thing he wanted to do), he gathered Harry in his arms and sat him on his lap, resting Harry's head on his shoulder and rocking him back and forth, yelling at some onlookers to get back to their common rooms.

"R-Ron?" Harry squeaked. "Y-Y-You don't-"

"Harry, listen to me now. I have not, nor ever will, hate you," Ron replied, holding Harry tightly in his arms. "Though I may be shocked, I hate Diggory, not you."

Harry smiled and Ron helped him up. "You'll be all right now then, mate?" Ron asked him. When he nodded, Ron walked up to the Common Room.

Draco decided it was time to take action. He stepped out from the shadows. "Potter?"

Harry whirled around to face Draco after wiping his tears. "What do you want? Come to make fun of me?"

Ron had yet to go to the Common Room, he had stayed to watch this, just in case.

"Oh, no, far from it, in fact," Draco replied. "You see, Potter. I want to reintroduce you to my offer that I gave you in our first year."

"What offer?" Harry asked, clearly not remembering.

"Friendship..."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" _'I was wondering when...'_

Draco nodded. "I think we should start of from the beginning again. What do you say?"

Harry nodded shakily, then asked. "Malfoy, do you have a reason for this? It can't have been just for no reason whatsoever."

Draco grinned. He then, walked towards Harry getting closer each step. When he saw Harry walk away, he slid an arm around Harry's waist, making him squeal in surprise, but not struggle.

Harry closed his eyes, wondering what on Earth was happening. Was Malfoy playing him for some kind of fool? Sure, he was finding Draco attractive right now, but that didn't mean-

His thoughts stopped as he felt lips on his. He knew whose they were, and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck while Draco's were in his hair, slowing sliding down to his middle.

When they finally broke apart, Draco grinned and thought. _'Zabini, you owe me five galleons.'_

* * *

**FIN**

A/N- There we go! **SORRY IT'S SOOOO LONG**! I didn't know where to end it. I hope you enjoyed it and a sequel could well possibly be in the works, but you **HAVE** to read this to understand it! Though, that won't happen until one of my other stories are done and over with.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
